Run, Run
by mrmuscle
Summary: what happens when Evil is good. find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Prologue and Chapter 1

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't stop us, were the S-Men."

"Let's get out of here!"

There we were, trapped on a deserted island, running for our lives, from our friends and family and these crazed murderers. Let me start from the beginning.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to come to the movies with you. Why?"

"Like I've told you before, Cindy, I want to hang out and…"

"Stop right there. You never want to hang out with me, why now?"

"Because, I want to become friends"

"Jimmy, the only time you see our names and the word friends is if you see the words "will never become" in between them." said Cindy.

"Cindy, you and me can become friends, as long as we try our hardest to make our friendship work." said Jimmy.

"I understand that. I do not have any problems with that. It just, what will our families, our friends, or even our schoolmates think? They will probably think we have finally lost our minds. They might get the impression that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We can try it, but if anything negative happens to me, your dead meat. Understand?" asks Cindy.

"I understand alright. I understand that you do not really want to be friends, and you just want to be a stuck up slut. Fine, you can be that way, but leave me out of it!"

With that, Jimmy walks out of the Candy bar, ready to destroy anybody who dares piss him off. Cindy, still at the Candy Bar, is standing with her mouth a gaze, looks around, and then she storms off.

The next day at school…

"Okay class, let's get started. Today we will be leaning about the layers of the Earth. Exciting isn't it?" asks Professor Plum

The class groans.

"EXCITING ISN'T IT!" screams Professor Plum.

The class immediately stops groaning.

"Alrighty then. Open up your books to page 134."

The class obeys the direction. Professor Plum starts talking. 5 minutes later, almost the entire class is sleeping.

_Why does this always happen. Am I that boring? Well, you know what, I am going to let them sleep. It they do not get the homework, that is their fault, not mine. _

Professor Plum continues talking. Cindy, who was valiantly paying attention to Professor Plum, is suddenly distracted when a note hit her.

It said

Cindy, I am sorry about what happened yesterday. We need to talk. Please, me in front of the school at 3:00. 

Sincerely sorry, you friend,

Jimmy Neutron.

Cindy read the letter to herself. Then she screams "Hell no, you asshole!" She then walks out of the classroom, leaving the rest of the student body, along with Professor Plum, worried.


	2. Chapter 2: Alert, Red Alert

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alert, Red Alert

After school, Jimmy went to his lab. To his surprise, when he got in, Carl, Sheen and Libby were there, waiting for him. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"How did you get into my lab, and why do you have worried looks on your faces?" asks Jimmy, a little worried and a little creped out.

"We got in because we asked your parents for a piece of your hair. They seemed to think that that was a strange request, but they obliged regardless. Look, we saw the letter you gave Cindy. We do not know what happened, because we were not there, but it sounded bad. So, what the fuck happened that was so bad that Cindy runs out of class for? By the way, just so you know, we haven't seen Cindy since she ran out of class." said a worried, depressed, disappointed, and pissed off Libby.

"Cindy and I…"

At that moment, Jimmy's computer goes berserk.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!"

"Vox, display alert."

"Retroville Park under attack. Radiation reading off the chart. Need to evacuate immediately. Hurry the fuck up!"

Jimmy goes and gets gas mask for everyone and then everyone climbs into his rocket.

"3, 2, 1, blastoff!"

Jimmy and the gang, with the exception of Cindy, leave the Earth and go to the moon. Little do they know, that was the last place they wanted to go.


	3. Chapter 3: Retroville Park

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Retroville Park

_That big-brained idiot. Why does he always have to be an asshole? I really wanted to be friends with him. I would have, but instead of being friends, he calls me a slut. Then he has the audacity to try to apologize to me though a letter. An apology would be okay, but though a letter. He deserves to worry about me. What could he be going though to make him snap like that? I do not know, but if he pulls that again, I will bitch-slap him and then proceed to kick his ass. I need to clear my head. I know, I will go to the park. That will clear my head. _

Cindy heads to the park. She sits on a park bench and does her homework. She finishes that and then takes a walk. Half-way though her mind clearing walk, a tree collapses, almost on top of her. She does a back flip and narrowly avoids being killed by the huge 1000-pound tree.

_I am glad I took those Tie Quan Doe lessons; otherwise, I would have been killed. I wonder what caused the tree to fall. _

Her thought are interrupted when all the trees in the park suddenly fall. Luckily, Cindy avoided all the trees. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. She tried to get out of their grasp, but they were to strong. Suddenly, for Cindy, everything went dark. She was carried into a holding bay of a tank, where everyone in the park awaited. Meanwhile, the kidnappers released a deadly gas where everything would be unconscious. The kidnappers wisely wore gasmasks, so the gas would not affect them. The gas would render anybody unconscious indefinitely. 2 hours later, the entire world was unconscious. Luckily, nobody was hurt or killed. The kidnappers were all over the world. The kidnappers collected all the bodies and took them to one island unaffected by the gas. Who are these kidnappers? Only I know, for know.


	4. Chapter 4: the signs of events to come

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: the signs of events to come

When Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl arrive on the moon, they are shocked. They see brobot and his parents disassembled. They also see the League of Villains, Dr. Moist, Vendeda, and Meldar Prime.

"What the hell are you doing here, and what did you do to brobot and his parents." screamed a furious Jimmy.

"We did nothing to that annoying talking robot and his parents. We have been framed." spoke The Junkman.

"Why should be believe you? All of you have been nothing but trouble, especially you Meldar. You are just as bad as the rest of these goons put together. Why should be believe anything that comes out of your evil mouths." spoke Sheen.

The rest of them looked at Sheen, shocked, as if the Eiffel Tower just was blown up.

"What is everybody looking at? I am not as stupid as everyone thinks. I am a C student, not an F student. You are just shocked that I'm right for once." shouted Sheen.

"Your manic little friend is right. You should not have to believe us, but we come in piece. We have proof. Show them the video disk." commanded King Goobot.

The video disk is activated. Two men in masks are seen. They speak.

"By the time you see this, the one known as brobot and his parents will be dead and disassembled. Also, the Earth will be under our control. There is an island that is located N10 and W145. I would hurry, because if you do not the Earth will be destroyed, and as a result, the universe would be destroyed as well. After this universe is gone, it is off to Timmy Turner's universe. Be quick, or die trying".

The video disk deactivates itself. Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl are in shock.

"You are innocent." said Jimmy, who is in a state of disbelief.

"Okay, now would be a good time for one of your brain blast." said Libby, who is also in shock.

"Think, Think…Brain Blast! Okay, I have a plan. Meldar, do you remember the contestant of Inner Galactic Showdown?"

"Of course, how could I forget the people who whooped my ass and cancelled my show?"

"Good. Do you have anyway of contacting them?"

"I think so."

"Okay, tell them that the Earth needs their help. Tell them Jimmy sent you. Also show them the tape, incase they think your lying to them. Okay, as you are contacting them, the rest of us will go to the island the men were talking about. I warn you, if you try any tricks, I will not hesitate to immediately kill you. Everyone understand the plan?"

Everyone shakes their heads yes. They are off, to do their various tasks. Little do they know, The Masked Men/The kidnappers already know their plan, and already know of a way to counter it.


	5. Chapter 5: Island of Mind Control

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Island of Mind Control

On Earth, The masks kidnappers have finally finished chaining all of their victims to a wall.

"Finally we're done. Do we wake them up?"

"Hell no! If we wake them up, then they will bitch and moan. Keep them asleep until the genius and his friends come. We will separate them, and in front of the genius, we will kill his girlfriend, the blonde haired girl, Cindy Vortex. When the genius arrives, we will put everybody except for Cindy under mass hypnosis. They will become out puppets, and do as we command. We are evil. Are we evil? Yes we are. Ha-Ha-Ha."

………………………………...

On the moon, the preparation for a full-scale assault on the kidnappers is complete.

"The contestants have been contacted. I had some trouble with the needle-heads and brains, but the Gorlocks had no problems coming down to Earth. Everyone is preparing, and are coming as soon as their preparations are complete." reports Meldar Prime.

"Good work. Wait a second, how could you contact everyone so fast?" asks Jimmy, slowly losing his calmness.

"I have the technology to contact everybody at once. That is how I contacted everyone so fast."

"Okay, I believe you. Now you should stay here and wait for the others. Okay, let's move out."

"By the way, April the Gorlock seemed happy at the chance to see you again, so stay alive, okay."

Jimmy nods. The others and himself get into their ships and blast down to Earth. Meldar is left on the moon.

"Fools, they won't know what hit them. I never contacted the contestants."

Meldar pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"Faze one complete. Begin the mind control. Meldar out!"

………………………………...

On the island, the masked men wake up everybody except Cindy, and put the mind control helmets on them. Within two minutes, everyone but Cindy is mind controlled. The men explain the situation. Then they tell everybody…

"Separate the allies. Leave Cindy Vortex to us. Now go."

The puppets are released from their chains and then they do as they were commanded.

"Soon, we shall exact our revenge."

The men leave the room. They take off their masks revealing…


	6. Chapter 6: The Revealing

No own JN. Read and Review. Thank you for the reviews. Glad you like the story so far!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Revealing

The men take off the mask and revealing… Eustace Strytch and Remy Buxaplenty.

"Yes, were back and better than ever. We need a cool evil name. What about Cupid's breakers?" asks Remy.

"Maybe, but we should be on with the mission. We don't want Meldar to kick our asses do we?" asks Eustace.

"No, we don't want that. What did the boss say to do about girl?" asks Remy.

"He didn't say. Maybe we should have some fun with her before we kill her." said Eustace.

"Oh yes, lets have some fun with her. What should we do to her?" asks Remy, who is anxious to have some fun.

"We have to options; we could either take turns having relations with her, or we can put her in "The Challenge". What do you want to do?" asks Eustace.

"While I would like to lose my "innocence" with her, I think we should put her in "The Challenge", just to see if we should worry or not." stated Remy.

"Are you sure?" asks Eustace, politely, well as politely as an evil person could be.

"I am 100 sure." states Remy.

"If that is what you want to do, then it will be done. Summon ½ of the puppets and tell them to go to the arena of torture, where the girl we be. You summon the puppets, while I get the girl. I'll meet you there." said Eustace.

Remy leaves to summon the puppets. Eustace goes to where Cindy is.

"Wake up, you blonde haired slut!"

Eustace slaps Cindy across the face. Cindy slowly opens her eyes.

"Where am I?" asks a groggy Cindy.

"Where are you? I will tell you where you are. You're at a desserted island, where nobody can save you."

Cindy is now wide-awake.

"Eustace, what have you done, why am I tied up and why did you kidnapp me?" asks an extremely angry Cindy.

"You will find out in good time. You will now follow me, or I will kill you."

"How am I suppost to follow you, I'm tied up!" asks an extremely angry but an extremely scared Cindy.

Eustace goes over to Cindy and unties her. Then he handcuffs her. Cindy stuggles to break free, but to no avail.

"Where are we going?" asked Cindy, who has given up trying to break free.

"You will see, soon enough." said Eustace.

They go to the arena of torture. They get inside. Cindy looks around. She sees all of her schoolmates and her parents. They all looked happy, but they were only mind-controlled happy.

_What is going on here? Why are my parents here, and why do they seem happy._

"What are you guys so happy for?" asks a confused Cindy.

"Oh were happy alright. Happy to get the chance to destroy you." said Cindy's mom.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Cindy, who is both confused and scared.

"They meant just what they said. They want to destroy you and they will get the chance. You see, we know all about your extensive Tie Quan Doe training and we want to test to see how good you are. You will now be forced to fight these commoners, the one who you call classmates." said Eustace.

"Who are we? Also, why should I fight these, as you so bluntly put it, 'commoners'." asks an adrenalin-pumped Cindy.

"As I already told you, we want to see how good you are at Tie Quan Doe. Also, who are we? I now introduce my partner in Crime, Remy Buxaplenty. You may not know him, but one of you friends does. He comes from the universe of Timmy Turner. For you see, he wanted revenge on Timmy, so he beat him to a pulp. Timmy, in order to get him to stop, told him about you, which oviously was a big mistake. Remy magically came here and then we teamed up to take over and eventually destroy the universe.

"You won't get away with this!" screams Cindy.

"Oh, but we already have. Puppets start the bloody battle." orders Eustace and Remy simultaneously.

The battle for survival begins. The puppets (The other humans) start by trying to kick Cindy. She easily dodges their kicks. The puppets start to punch Cindy. She dodges most of them, but one good punch hits her. She falls down. The puppets take advantage and go on the attack. Cindy is then kicked and punched. All of a sudden, Cindy gets a second wind. She kicks ass. She knocks out one kid with a deadly punch. She then starts take out people left and right with a combination of dragon kicks and right hooks. Remy, seeing that Cindy was gaining momentum, sneak attacks her. From there, everything went downhill for Cindy, as she could not compete with the numbers game. After 5 minutes, Cindy was to a near-death state. She was bleeding perfusely. Remy stoped the fight/battle and explained to his and Eustace's puppets that they wanted to save Cindy's death until Jimmy and the other arrived. The puppets stoped attacking Cindy and went to protect the island from unwanted intruders. Eustace and Remy then put Cindy in a cage. They cleaned her up so that she would not die of blood loss, expesally before the boy genius arived. Then they sat around and waited for what they called 'The wanted intruders'.


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody Sunday

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bloody Sunday

_Okay, all of the Earth's people have been kidnapped. Does that include Cindy? Gulp, I sure hope not. Man, if I see her again, I'm going to tell her my true feeling. The truth is, I…_

"Yo, stop thinking and pay attention. We almost hit that astroid." shouted Libby.

"For your information, I was thinking about how to save the Earthlings from their menaces." countered Jimmy, ½ lying and ½ telling the truth.

"Do you have more details on your plan?" asked Libby, who knew Jimmy was lying through his treeth.

"Not exactly. I know that we have to save the Earth, again. By the way, did anybody recognize one of the voices on the video disk?" asked Jimmy.

"No, were we suppost to?" asked Sheen, Carl, and Libby simultaneously.

"You guys really didn't recognize on of the voices?" asks Jimmy.

The others shake their heads no.

"One of the masked men was Eustace Strytch." said Jimmy.

The others gasp. How could they be so naive? Of course it was him. They should have recognized the voice or at least the fact that he was the only one missing from the League of Villains. Even the space bandits were there. Why they were there was anybody guess, but the real question is why Eustace is working alone. Or is he?

"Jimmy, why do you care so much about who the villains are? It's not as if it matters that much. All were doing is going to the island, saving the people, whooping ass, and putting the bad guys in jail. If I were you, I'd stop thinking about who the villains are, and start thinging about how were going to stop them." stated Sheen.

"And here I am, thinking that you're a dumbass." teased Libby.

"Well you know what they say. You can fool some of the people some of the time, but you can't fool all the time and the people…Forget it!"

The others just laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sheen.

"Oh nothing. Seriously though, we really do need to come up with a detailed plan. Okay, we know who is behind this, we sorda know what they are after, and we know that the Earth has been kidnapped. Anybody have any ideas of how to stop the bad guys?" asks Jimmy.

"Well we could…" Carl started to say.

Carl is interrupted when something hit the ship. The engine died out.

"What the fuck was that?" asked a negatively hyperactive Libby.

"I don't know, but what hit us made the ships engine die out." said Jimmy, who is in a distressed state.

Just as he said that, the ship started to accelerate uncontrollably down to Earth.

"Everyone assume crash positions, and not fake crash positions either." commanded Jimmy.

Everyone assumes crashing positions while they are screaming at the top of their lungs. The ship hit the Earth badly. Everyone is okay though.

"Is everybody okay?" asks Jimmy, who is the first one to his feet.

"Okay me am I think now." said Sheen, who is on his feet, but who is in a dizzy state.

"Ya were okay." said Carl and Libby simultaneously. They are also on their feet.

"Where are we?" asks the passengers.

"I don't know. I'll check my watch." said Jimmy.

He checks his watch. It says N10 and W145.

"Wait North 10 and West 175. This must be the island. Guys this is the island the kidnappers said to go."

"It is?" asks a confused Sheen.

"It is. Now, just follow my lead. I'll tell you my plan on the way, once I figure out what it is." said Jimmy.

Suddenly, he hears people talking. It sounds like his mom and dad.

"Guys do you hear that? It sounds like people talking. It kinda sounds like my parents." said Jimmy.

"Ya, I think I hear them." said Libby.

"So do I." said Carl.

"Me too". said Sheen.

"What are they saying?" asks Carl.

"I don't know, but we should go talk to them." said Jimmy.

They follow the voices and, low and behold, they find Jimmy's parents.

"Mom, dad, what is going on." asks a concerned Jimmy.

"Get him!"

Jimmy, sensing danger, runs, telling the others to do the same. They all run off in different directions.

_Darn it. We should have stayed together. _

Jimmy, being the slowest runner at his school, is easily captured by his parents. With no one to help him, he is taken to the arena of torture to await his gloomy future.


	8. Chapter 8: Sheen’s Saving Grace

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sheen's Saving Grace

_Man, why did we have to split up. That was stupid of us to do._

"I can't believe it. I think we lost the trail of that Ultralord doll lover. Oh well, keep looking, we'll find him yet."

The "Minions" keep looking for Sheen, while Sheen goes and hides in a tree. The minions look for Sheen, but are unable to locate him. They leave the area.

"Whew, that was close. Now I need to find the others. Jimmy, being a slow runner, is proebly already captured, so that leaves Libby and Carl to rescue. Man, that's a tough choise as to who to rescue first. I think I'll rescue Libby first. What's that old saying? Ladies first. Okay, now that I have that issued settled, how do I go about my task? I got it; I'll use my N-Men packet to make myself super fast. That way, I can rescue everybody quickly."

Sheen injects his N-men contaminates into himself. He not only has super speed and bladder control, but he also has the powers of invisibility, super burping and super strength. Now he runs lightning-quick in the direction of where Libby ran. When he finds her, she is about to be decapitated with a huge ax. Sheen, not wanting to see his unofficial girlfriend die, quickly grabs the ax and throws it into a nearby tree, getting it stuck, with no way to get it out. Then Sheen grabs Libby by the hand and takes her to a secure location. When he gets there, he reveals himself to Libby. Libby stares in disbelieve, as she never imagined that her unofficial boyfriend, Sheen, could run that fast.

"Sheen, how did you obtain all of our N-Men powers, and how did you know I was in danger?" asked an astounded Libby.

"Jimmy, Carl, and I have been secretly conducting an experiment with our N-Men powers. We, through the miracle of science, have been able to combine all of our powers into one packet. We were going to tell you and Cindy eventually. Well, now that you know, why don't I give you your packet of the N-Men powers? Oh, one other thing, once you get your powers back, it will be permanent until we find a cure, which we have yet to discover." explained Sheen.

He hands Libby her super N-Men packet. Hesitantly, she injects the powder into her body, thus giving her all the power Sheen has.

"Okay, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that we need to find Carl, rescue him, then find and rescue Cindy and Jimmy. We also need to destroy whatever mind control the hostages are under. Unfortunately, I have yet to formulate a plan." admits Sheen, sadly.

"I have plenty of questions for you, but I'll hold off for asking them. There is one thing I need to know; how do you know that Jimmy has been kidnapped? Last I seen him, he was running away like the rest of us. By the way, I never knew you had such a thou knowledge of vocabulary words." said Libby.

"I know, sometimes I even surprise myself with what I know. As for Jimmy, he has to be kidnapped by now. Think about it; he is a genius, but is also the slowest runner in our school. There is no way he could have outran his parents. Besides, I've heard rumors that his parents were the fastest runners in their respective schools. Jimmy slow, parents fast. Wouldn't just be common sense that he would be captured already. Besides, I'm sure that he has forgotten that he has an N-Men packet. Hey, I just thought of something. Where are the League of Villains? Shouldn't they have been here by now?" asked Sheen.

Libby, realizing Sheen is right, replies, "Hey, your right. They should have been here by now. They probably would come. I knew we couldn't trust them."

"Hey we resemble that remark". said a familiar voice.

Sheen and Libby turn around. What they see outright shocks them. Right in front of them stands the League of Villains.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up." said Sheen, impatiently.

Libby slaps him across the face.

"Sheen, be quiet. We're lucky they even showed up at all."

Sheen, afraid of another slap from Libby, simply nods his head in agreement.

"Hey, we overheard you say that you need to find Carl. We can help locate him by our tracking device." said King Goobot.

"What tracking device?" asked Sheen, outraged.

"Don't you remember the tracking device we implanted on everybody before we left the moon?" asked Baby Eddie.

"Oh Ya." said Sheen.

With that, the League of Villains, along with Sheen and Libby search for Carl, using a forgotten tracking device. Unknown to them, it is too late to save Carl, or humanity.


	9. Chapter 9: The execution of a good frien

No own JN or anything else patented. Read and review.

* * *

Chapter 9: The execution of a good friend (Or is It?)

"Darn it, we should have stayed in a group." said Carl, currently talking to himself.

Carl is running away from the puppets, namely his schoolmates and family. Just when he thinks he lost them, they find them again. Soon, because of his weight, he is tired, and is easily caught. Caught by whom you ask? Caught by his own mother and father. They bring him to another arena, the arena of punishment. While the other puppets are called to attack Cindy, Carl's parents take him to the arena of punishment, to mercifully execute him. Carl, remembering that he had his N-Men packet, tries and successfully wiggles free of his parents vise-like grip, and runs to a safe haven, where he quickly injects himself with the powder. Unfortunately for Carl, the packet did not give him N-Men powers; in fact, all it did was make him puke, which is definitely not good. Due to the sound of him vomiting, his parents found his hiding place, and once Carl was done puking, his parents resume taking him to the arena of punishment. Carl tries to get out of his parents grip, even hitting and biting them, but his parents continued their walk, unfazed and, for the most part, unharmed. All of a sudden, Carl's tracking devise goes off. Carl parents quickly search Carl for the devise and, upon finding it, quickly obliterate it. Carl, at this time, tries to escape, but is grabbed and thrown down to the ground. His escape is unsuccessful. The parents and Carl finally reach the arena of punishment. Inside the arena is a guillotine, with chained bricks at its side. Carl is placed on the guillotine, his hands and feet connected to the bricks, so he cannot move, at least not quickly. Carl's parents place a chain on his head, so he cannot move his neck. They ready the execution of Carl.

"Any last words?" asks Carl's father.

"Please don't kill me! Don't you remember who I am? I'm your son, the one and only Carlton Wheezer. I'm your own flesh and blood. Do you really want my death on your conscience? Don't execute me!" begged Carl, who is crying.

His words reached his parents' heart, as they begin fighting the mind control that was placed on them. They minds are screaming for them to kill Carl, but their bodies wouldn't listen. Eventually, Carl's mom faints, while his dad retains an evil smile. It looked like Carl was about to be killed, but instead of pulling the lever to the guillotine, his father releases him. Carl's dad quickly wakes Carl's mom up. They look to be backed to normal.

Carl asks, "What happened? I though I would be killed."

"I don't know, but I'm glad we're back to normal. Now, we need to get off this island!" said Carl's dad.

"We can't until we save everyone, and we need a ship, which only Jimmy has. We need to find him, if only you hadn't destroyed my tracker, we would be able to find him." said Carl, angrily.

"That gives me an idea. What if we were able to rebuild the tracker? Then we could find your friends, save everyone, and get out of here!" said Carl's mother.

"That is a good idea. Lets go!" said Carl.

Carl and his parents go to the tracker and, using spare parts on the island, are able to rebuild it. While they are working, they keep hearing a faint buzzing noise, but ignore it. When they are done fixing the tracker, they go off to find their friends. Before they could get out of the arena of punishment, their workplace, a bomb goes off, killing the three instantaneously, and destroying the arena to microscopic bits of metal and other various materials. The two rich boys did not do this hideous act, however. Someone a lot more dangerous than them or even Meldar Prime did this act. Someone who is a bit crazy, and obsessed by one thing, but not homicidal, at least not until today. Can you figure out who did it?


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystery Murderer Strikes

No own JN or anything else patened. Read and Review. Sorry this is such a short chapter. it is a filler chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Mystery Murderer Strikes Again

"Ah, now that that fat-ass it out of the way, I can take up the act of another killing." said the murderer, laughing hysterically.

The murderer lands on a glass window. He hears Eustace and Remy talking about the murder of Carl.

"Who could have done this?" asked Remy.

"I don't know, but whoever did this, is not to be trusted." said Eustace.

"I agree, however, how do we know the murderer isn't on our side?" asked Remy.

"We don't, but until we can make sure that he or she is on our side, we can't trust him or her." said Eustace.

At that moment, the murderer breaks the glass window and enters the boys' hideout. When the boys turn around, Remy goes pale in the face, as Eustace looks at the scene with wonder and awe. The murderer pulls out a chainsaw and beheads Remy and Eustace. At that moment, Meldar Prime uses his walkie-talkie to check in with the rich snobs. When he doesn't receive an answer, he checks in personal. Using his wormhole-generators, he enters the hideout, only to see that his partners are split into two. Instead of moaning, he laughs manically. Suddenly, the murderer comes up from behind Meldar, and stabs him in the back, repeatedly, with an axe. Meldar and his two assistants are dead. The murderer then vanishes.

Elsewhere on the island, a portal, much like the one the murderer has escaped in, has opened up. The portal reveals someone who is powerful, has magical abilities, and has two powerful allies. Someone who could save them all. Question is, will he or she?


End file.
